Guarded Secrets
by FlammableTears
Summary: Sakura is a CIA agent, none of her friends know... What happens when she is called out to a mission to protect... a BABY!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: CCS Does not belong to me but other characters and plot do_**

_**I'm re-posting this so everyone doesn't think that I'm dead or anything – lol – I'll try and get around to updating asap… I know a few people who are after my head at the moment…**_

Through the night all you could hear was the sound of music, pumping away as a luxury boat sailed accross the water, where the full moon's reflection glistened brightly. If you were near the edge of the boat you could softly hear the waves lapping against the side.

Sitting in a chair on the deck was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair which casscaded down on her soft, supple skin and big baby blue innocent looking eyes. She looked about 21, but looks could be decieving because she was actually 17. The girl was wearing a spaghetti strap baby blue dress and strappy heels. She was looking at a man with a bright purple suit on. Watching his every move, he got up and went to get some tropical punch before he sat back down. Her so called watch beeped, she waited as a message appeared. The message said "Anything to report back? Well call, we need to give you some info." She got rid of the message and got up and went into the bathroom. After checking that noone else was in there she then locked the door.

She pushed a few buttons on her watch and out came a mini tv and camera. The screen went black then came up with an image of a man grinning at her. He had blonde hair cut perfectly to suit him and blue eyes.

"So what did you want to tell me Nick?" she asked.

"Well, it just so happens to be that thanks to the info you gave us Sakura, we were able to track down Mr Damon's accomplice and he is now in custody" Nick replied.

"Oh my god! Really that's great" Sakura pratically burst out screaming.

"Sakura calm down, so Mr Damon's there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah he sure is, when can we bring him in?" Sakura asked.

"We have people waiting for when you get back to dock, because Johnathon his accomplice gave us some info that can finally bring him down" Nick said.

"Excellent! Well I better get back, we don't want him leaving until we get back now do we?" Sakura said seriously.

"No, I guess not, well see you soon" Nick chuckled. He hung up and the tv screen turned black agan. Sakura pushed a button and the tv and camera went back into its hidden place and now you would think it was an ordinary watch.

Sakura unlocked the door and went over to a table near Mr Damon and kept watch all night. After an hour at 11pm they finally reached the dock. When Mr Damon got off some of Sakura's collegues arrested him. He was taken away to the CIA base.

Nick stayed back and went to talk to Jessica.

"Sakura you did great on this mission" Nick congratulated.

"Hey the best can't slack off now can they?" Sakura asked in mock seriousness.

"No they can't! But the main thing is that you have fun" Nick said sounding real bossy.

"You have a point there, well I'm tired I haven't had a good sleep since I started this mission" Sakura said with a yawn.

"I'll drive you home, oh you also have a holiday until we call you about a new mission" Nick said as they walked to his car.

"Ok then" Sakura replied as they got into his car. Nick's car is a fire engine red porshe, with all this extra spy equipment.

"Oh and I almost forgot the boss wants to know if you'll help train the newbies" Nick said.

"Maybe, it sounds cool" Sakura replied half asleep.

Nick started up the engine and drove to Jessica's apartment building. Sakura was fast asleep so Nick carried her into the lobby and pushed the button for the elevator. When the doors opened he walked in and pushed the button with the number 14 on it.

When they got to the 14th floor Nick walked out still carrying Sakura and found her door number 228. Nick searched Sakura's purse and got out her keys. He out the key into the lock and turned. The door clicked, he opened it and turned on the lights. Nick closed the door and walked into Sakura's bedroom, layed her on oneside of the bed while he pulled the sheets up on the other. He picked her up again and put her on the otherside then pulled the sheets on to her after taking off her shoes.

Once that was done he decided to look around the apartment that he had been in many times before. Her bedroom was the same as always pale pink walls and a really really pale almost white pink carpet. Sakura's bed was a queen size bed with a hot pink colour with a cute teddy bear designed matching pillow and blanket.

A desk at one side of the roon had her latest mission briefings on it and pictures of her friends. There were no pictures of her family because Sakura doesn't know anything about her past. On the otherside of the room was a walk in closet. Nick walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. There was a shower, bath, sink, cabinet and a safe behind the mirror.

Nick then slowly walked into the kitchen. The kitchen looked like any normal kitchen. He continued into the lounge room, where there was a couch, a coffee table with Sakura's laptop on it. A tv next to the laptop and a small webcam in between them.

After Nick had finished looking at her place he went to the front door and grabbed the keys and put them next to the laptop. He then put the lock on the door so it would lock as soon as he shut it. He slowly walked out of the silent apartment and shut the door bhind him before he made his way down to his car and left for his place for some needed sleep.

_**That was the Prologue**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and please R+R**_

_**- Flammable Tears -**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise

On the bright sunny morning after catching Mr Damon, Sakura woke up at 9am. It was like an in built alarm clock that woke her up at exactly 9 every time she didn't set her watch. Sakura went to the bathroom to have a nice long relaxing bath when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was still wearing the wig and contacts.

Sakura took off the blonde wig leaving her waist length auburn hair with honey-brown highlights to tumble down her back. She then took out her blue eye contacts, when she looked in the mirror this time she saw a pair of big sparkling emerald eyes blinking innocently back at her.

Sakura got into the bath after stripping. She then walked back into her bedroom careful not to drip any water on the carpet. Sakura opened the door to her huge walk-in closet and started looking for an outfit to wear shopping.

Sakura finally decided on a baby blue tee with a butterfly on it in glitter and a pair of faded jeans. She also wore a pair of blue Etnies. Sakura walked back to the bathroom and brushed her silky smooth hair. She walked into the lounge room, grabbed her bag and her keys then left locking the door behind her.

Sakura went into the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. When the doors opened she walked out into the lobby saying good morning to everyone for she had got to know the employees working at Lakewood Springs Apartments. She walked into the carpark where she went to her private garage and opened it. Sakura looked over her cars in the garage there was a baby pink VW Beetle, a black Porsche with fire going down the sides, a red Kawasaki GPz1100, a blue Camaro and a silver Supra. Over looking the cars she decided to go for one that wasn't too fast and had lots of room so she went for the Porsche. Sakura clicked the button on her keys and the car was unalarmed and unlocked. She got in and started up her car. Sakura reversed out of the garage and pushed another button on her keys and the garage door came down and with that she sped off out of the carpark. She didn't know where she wanted to go or what she wanted to do, she was bored so she decided to do a bit of shopping.

Sakura put on the radio and one of her favourite songs came on so she put the volume up to the max while she sang to it, making her way through the traffic to the mall. When Sakura got to the mall she parked the black Porsche, got out and pushed the same button as before. The car beeped in response and locked and alarmed itself.

About 5 hours later Sakura came out with tons of shopping bags and put them into her porsche. Sakura let out a sigh as she flopped into the seat of her car. She started her baby up and drove to the nearest chinese resturant/take-away and ordered the days special which was some sweet & sour pork, with fried rice and some prawn crackers. On the side she ordered a banana fritter for afterwards.

Sakura got everything and paid for it before driving back home to her apartment and parking her car in the garage which was made just for her. Sakura was the top paying costumer at the apartment building and basically the only one keeping it going. She pulled out her pink cell covered with cherry blossoms andrang the manager of the apartments for a bell boy to come down and collect her shopping bags while she carried in her food.

About 5 minutes later there were 3 bell boys who carried up her things. Sakura laid down on her bed with the chinese food and then went and got her laptop and laid it in front of her on the bed. She turned it on and opened up her food and started eatng while searching for some things that have happened while she was gone and what she could do before her next mission. Usually when she got off a mission she would have about a month, two months free.

Last time Sakura got a part time job as a security guard, this one guy who was her partner always annoyed her by flirting and asking her out. She just got so fed up one time she decked him and broke his nose and split his lip, as well as making his teeth go through his tongue and lip. Lets just say that it wasn't a pretty site.

Many would not have thought this would have come from such an innocent looking girl but never judge a book by its cover, for when she is on a mission she is an emotionless zombie and whenever she was with Meilin or Tomoyo her best friends she would be joyous like never before.

Searching the net for something to do, Sakura found a new night club that had just opened up called "Earthly Desires". She saw that the owner was a good friend of hers Terada who was her teacher in primary school. Terada always let Sakura into his clubs for if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be alive with Rika his wife right now.

Sakura rang up Meilin.

_BRING BRING_

"Hello" a Maid's voice answered

"Oh Hi Rosa, I was wondering if Meilin was home" Sakura said knowing the voice as soon as she heard it.

"Sakura is that you?" Rosa asked

"Yeah it is Rosa, so is Meilin home?" Sakura replied

"I'll go get her, she is with her cousin Eriol" Rosa said

"K thanks" Sakura thanked the lovely maid

_SILENCE_

"SAKURA!" Meilin screamed over the phone when she heard that is was Sakura and she reached it.

"Ahhhhhhh Meilin you're going to make me deaf" Sakura sweatdropped

"Ooooops sorry, It's just that I haven't heard from since you left for your last mission" Melin replied

"That's ok well I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new club that opened 'Earthly Desires' Terada owns it so we can get in" Sakura said hoping not to hear another scream

"SURE I'D LOVE TO GO, I'll bring Eriol because I'm sure Tomoyo will be going and we all know how much they like each other" Meilin yelled/said with an evil glint in her eye "I'll meet you at your place in about 5 minutes, knowing Tomoyo she would want to dress us up"

"Ok I'll ring Tomoyo up now, bye"

"Bye" Meilin put the phone on the hook and ran to her cousin and yelled at him to et changed because they were going out

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"ahhhhh god my ear hurts, alright now Tomoyo"

_BRING BRING_

"Hello my cute Sakura" Tomoyo said when she picked up

Sakura sweatdropped "Hiya Tomoyo"

"Why did ya call? How was your mission? Do you have any time off? What are you going to do?" Tomoyo went in to a fit of questions

"Tomo calm down, I was wondering if you would like to come to that new club that opened 'Earthly Delights' with Meilin, Eriol and me?" Sakura asked

"CUTE! I GET TO TAPE MY SAKKIE IN SOME OF MY DESIGNS AND MAKE HER DANCE WITH GUYS... CUTE!" Tomoyo screamed

"Ahhhhhhh Tomo you're hurting my ears, well come over and dress Mei and I up then" Sakura said holding the phone away from her

"Ok I'll be over in about 3 minutes" Tomo said hanging up

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Sakura sighed and shut down her laptop.

"One more person to call"

_BRING BRING_

"Hello Terada speaking" Terada answered

"Hiya, It's Sakura" Sakura replied

"Hey Sakura haven't heard from you in awhile" Terada said, Rika's ears perked up when she heard the word Sakura

"Yeah I know I was wondering if you could let Mei, Tomo, Eriol and me into your club tonight please" Sakura begged

"Sure why not Rika is here with me and wants to talk to you" Terada said looking at his wife who was giving him a puppy dog face

"HI Sakura" Rika piped up

"Hiya Rika" Sakura said "How is Terada going"

Rika blushed looking at her husband "Fine, How are you going?" she asked

"I'm fine I'm going to your club with Mei, Tomo and Eriol soon, so I might see you there" Sakura said. There was a knock at the door. "Mei must be here, I have to go see ya laters" Sakura said

"Bye" Rika replied hanging up

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Sakura put down her cell and went and opened the door seeing Meilin there and Eriol behind her.

"Hiya Mei, Eriol how are ya?" Sakura asked stepping out of there way

They walked in saying thankyou.

"Tomoyo will be here soon so we can get dressed" Sakura said

At the sound of Tomoyo's name Eriol blushed and looked down. After about 5 minutes of catching up they heard a knock.

"Eriol why don't you answer it, I know it's Tomoyo and she might need help with all the things she has" Meilin said with a smirk

"ok" Eriol said slowly getting up and walking over to the door, then opening it coming face to face with Tomoyo who was wearing tight white leather flared pants with a matching white leather jacket which went over her purple boob tube.

"H.. Hi" Eriol said "D.. Do.. Do you need any help?" Eriol said looking at the bags she brought

"Yes please Eriol, thank you" Tomoyo said walking in carrying two bags.

Eriol picked up the remaining four bags and followed Tomoyo closing the door behing him.

The girls headed for Sakura's room while Eriol watched tv, but was actually listening to Tomoyo's sweet voice yell 'Cute' every now and then.

That's the first chappie finished – hehehehehehehehehe

Flammable Tears -


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise

Tomoyo was making a real mess of Sakura's room, throwing things everywhere because they weren't good enough for her 'CUTE SAKKIE'.

Meilin had already been given her outfit and was in the bathroom putting it on.

"Hey Tomo, I'm coming out now" Meilin yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Alright, come right out" Tomoyo yelled back.

A few seconds later Meilin was at the door of Sakura's bedroom wearing a fire red boob tube dress which reached a couple of inches above the knee and had another layer of material which had the sparkles and glitter on it. Meilin also wore matching platform shoes.

"Oh My Gosh, MEI YOU'RE SO CUTE! But never as cute as my Sakura here" Tomoyo squealed

"Can you find my outfit yet Tomo?" Sakura asked

"Yup here it is" Tomoyo said picking up a black bag

Sakura grabbed the bag with a thank you and dashed off to the bathroom to put it on so they could go. Tomoyo did Meilin's pitch black hair with some red glitter through it and left it down.

"Sakura you almost finished?" Meilin asked

"I AM NOT COMING OUT THIS IS SO TOO REVEALING" Sakura complained

"Come on, it can't be that bad" Tomoyo said giving Meilin a wink

"Alright I'll come out if you don't start laughing, ok" Sakura replied

The bathroom door slowly opened and Sakura walked into the bedroom. Tomoyo and Meilin looked around and saw Sakura wearing a tight silver leather skirt that barely passed her butt and a really really short boob tube which was a hot pink with a cherry blossom on the side. On top Sakura wore a matching silver jacket and a pair of silver knee high boots.

"SAKKIE YOU LOOK CUTE!" Meilin and Tomoyo yelled in unison.

"Ok, ok can we go now I am sure Eriol is fed up with waiting" Sakura said moving out the door.

"Wait a second Sakura, you're hair needs to be done" Tomoyo said picking up some silver glitter and throwing it on Sakura auburn locks.

"Thanks" Sakura said leaving the bedroom and going into where Eriol is "Eriol we can go now"

Eriol looked around to see 3 beautiful girls, but the one who caught his attention was again Tomoyo.

Meilin nudged Tomoyo and whispered something in her ear which Sakura unmistakibly heard as 'Tomo ask Eriol out or to dance tonight'. Tomoyo went as red as a tomato from blushing.

"Whose car are we going to use?" Meilin asked

"Well Mei, You and I can use my Silver Supra and Tomoyo and Eriol can use my Porsche" Sakura piped up

"OK, are you alright with that Tomoyo?" Meilin asked

"Yeah of course I am, keys please Sakkie" Tomoyo said

Sakura through her Porsche keys to Tomoyo and grabbed the Supra keys for herself. They went down to the cars and took them out.

"Hey about we have a bet, whoever makes it the club first wins and the losers have to buy everyone a drink" Tomoyo said

"You're on, we'll give you a head start" Sakura said

Tomoyo drove off with Eriol as fast as they could. Sakura got in to her baby and reved her up before pushing hard on the acceleration. Sakura was an excellent car driver, she was the best CIA Agent concerning car chases, stunts etc. She could do just about everything and wouldn't crash too often, well while anyone was looking. Sakura was a street machine, loving the adrenaline brought to her by speeding through the streets, swurving in between cars.

So far Tomoyo was in the lead, two minutes later, they heard the sound of Sakura's car which was quickly catching up to them and within a minute they had passed.

"Looks like we will be buying a round of drinks" Tomoyo said to Eriol looking at the silver car ahead of them.

"Yeah it does" Eriol replied looking at the beauty next to him

Sakura parked right next to the entrance and waited for Tomoyo and Eriol.

"They are soooo not fun, that was way too easy" Sakura complained

"I know it's much better when we verse" Meilin said

"yeah you're more of a challenge then what Tomoyo is" Sakura replied with a sigh

That's when Tomoyo and Eriol pulled up next to them. They all walked to the front of the queue, they were stopped by some guards asking them to go to the end of the line.

"Excuse me, We're friends of Terada and were allowd in, ask him if you want, oh its Sakura Kinomoto and gang by the way" Sakura said fed up with waiting

The guard used his radio to contact Terada.

"He is coming down now, please wait here" the guard said

Two minutes later Terada was down and letting them in, he then went back out to the guard.

"If they ever come again let them in, they are really good friends of my wife and I" Terada said then left.

**Disco**

"Oh my gosh there's Sakura" Rika said seeing a gang of four walk in with her husband.

"I haven't seen them in a long time, what about you Chiharu?" Naoko asked.

"Nah I haven't either" Chiharu replied.

Sakura and gang we're getting closer by the second.

"CHIHARU, NAOKO, RIKA LONG TIME NO SEE" Tomoyo yelled running to them and giving them all a huge hug.

"Hello Tomoyo" they replied in unison. The others just sweatdropped at Tomoyo's behaviour.

Chiharu, Naoko and Rika got up and hugged Meilin before giving a huge bear hug to Sakura.

"ahh.. Yo.. u're.. chok.. ing.. me" Sakura choked out

"Ooooops sorry" Chiharu said sweatdropping

They let Sakura go and she took deep breaths in and out. Meilin handed Sakura a glass of water.

"Thanks Mei" Sakura said gasping for air

"You're welcome, come on hurry up we wanna dance" Meilin pouted

"Alright, Alright once I finish this water"

"YAY YAY YAY" Meilin shouted jumping up and down in the spot

Sakura sweatdropped and finished her water. She was dragged to the dance floor by Meilin while Eriol was dragged by Tomoyo.

** Dance Floor Meilin/Sakura**

"Don't you think Eriol and Tomoyo make a cute couple" Meilin yelled over the loud music to Sakura.

"Yeah I just hope they get together soon" Sakura replied. They danced to all the songs that came on until they got tired. They headed to the bar.

** Dance Floor Eriol/Tomoyo**

"Hey Eriol, do you... um wanna dance?" Tomoyo nervously asked

Eriol blushed crimson and and stuttered an ok. They danced until there feet hurt. Just as they were about to leave a slow song came on, so they stayed and danced to it. Tomoyo put her hands around Eriol's neck and laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating a soft rhythimic sound. Eriol encircled his arms around the goddess in front of him and rested his head against her head, listening to her soft breathing. They then started swaying to the music that was softly playing, all they could think about was the other and they're feelings to them.

They kept dancing, they didn't know that the music had already stopped and had gone onto a more poppier one. They were too absorbed in thoughts.

** Bar Meilin/Sakura/Rika/Naoko/Chiharu**

"Hey don't they look cute" Chiharu said pointing to the dancing couple

Naoko sighed "Yeah they don't even know that the song isnt playing anymore"

"They must really love each other" Rika said "You can see by the way they look at each other and blush"

"I wish I could be like that" Meilin huffed

"One day Meilin, one day, just have patience" Sakura spoke up

"Yeah but that's gonna be along way away" Meilin sighed

"You never know Meilin, You never know" Sakura muttered

They continued chatting, drinking and dancing, Eriol and Tomoyo joined them soon after they were out of there trance.

Before they knew it, it was 2:30 in the morning. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin said there goodbyes and went into the cars and headed back to Sakura's place.

** Sakura's Apartment **

"Hey thanks for a good time, I'll see you some other time, Sakkie it was good to see you again" Tomoyo said hugging Sakura "I really have to go"

"Your welcome Tomo, you can leave your stuff here and pick it up tommorow" Sakura replied.

Tomoyo nodded her head and was about to walk out when

"Tomoyo, why don't I take you home, I mean it is late and you wouldn't want to wake anyone up" Eriol said blushing a beet red.

"Sure Eriol, Thanks" Tomoyo said with a smile

"No problem" Eriol said looking down to cover his red face

"Yeah go with Tomoyo Eriol, Mei will stay here for the night then we'll spend some time together tommorow" Sakura said

"Ok Tomoyo let's go" Eriol said walking out the door with Tomoyo.

** Sakura's Bedroom About 5 mins later**

"You don't mind staying here the night do you Mei?" Sakura asked

"No, we definatly need to catch up on things" Meilin replied.

Sakura got some pj's out of her draw and handed them to Meilin.

"This was going to be a surprise, but I guess now is a good a time as any" Sakura said pointing to the red pj's she gave Meilin with black chinese symbols all over them.

"Awwww Sakkie these are soooo cute" Meilin said hugging Sakura.

"No problem, I thought you would like them" Sakura said grabbing her own pair out

"I don't like them, I love them" Meilin replied walking to the bathroom to have a shower and change

Meilin started the shower and got in.

"Mei, tell me when you're out so I can get this stuff out of my hair" Sakura yelled from the bedroom where she was listening to music.

That was it for the second chappie! It was slightly bigger then the first and hopefully each new one will get bigger **PLZ R+R**

**- Flammable Tears -**


End file.
